


Sub!Alois Trancy x Dom!Fem!Reader

by Celestia_kinnie



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji
Genre: F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Lemon, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Light abuse, Maid Costume, Pegging, Smut, Sub!Alois x Reader, dom!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestia_kinnie/pseuds/Celestia_kinnie
Summary: This story contains lemon/smut and features abusive themes so if you are not comfortable with those topics please click away.
Relationships: Alois Trancy/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Sub!Alois Trancy x Dom!Fem!Reader

I sighed as I tore my eyes away from the book I was studying. Instead, diverting attention to my fiancé Alois Trancy peering at me from the carpet of our shared bed chamber with his alluring blue eyes. 

A noticeable grin appeared on my face when I realised Alois was wearing the maid dress I had bought for him at our latest outing, it was a perfect fit, as expected, which highlighted his slender frame and waistline. 

"S-Soo (y/n) do you like it?" Alois stuttered, knowing from experience what'll happen to him if he aggravates me. " It looks beautiful on you my love " I reply, to which Alois lets out a sigh of relief. 

I return the book to the shelf and reposition myself on my reading chair where Alois still waits eagerly at. I pat my lap lightly, Alois nods and climbs onto my lab seductively.

Seeing my lust-filled eyes, his body immediately retreats into itself causing him to resemble a frightened puppy cowering in fear.   
However, seeing him like this just fuels my hunger for him even more. 

Lifting his chin up to face mine, I strike his lips roughly with my own. Biting it slightly to coax him into opening his mouth for further exploration. My tongue traversed into this familiar territory once again inspecting every crevice of his mouth. 

Alois moans slightly into the kiss and the vibrations cause my tongue to collide with his creating a harmony of saliva. Meanwhile, my hand glides over his already hardened member teasing it bit by bit. 

Finally breaking the kiss for air, I slid my arms onto his back and under his knees. Carrying Alois bridal style towards our king-sized bed.   
Carefully placing him onto the red silk bed covers, I began to remove his cotton stockings, maid dress and hair ribbon before neatly hanging them over the chair and opening a hidden drawer beneath the bed. 

In there were various torture devices such as:   
Handcuffs, rope, A set of knives, Collars, Whips and a large collection of strap-ons. All of which were neatly arranged by item type. 

Now stripped of all clothing except for his underwear, Alois lay on top of the covers shivering from the sudden coldness flooding his senses. Ignoring him I instead place a delicately crafted collar and chain onto his neck, fastening it on the tightest setting.

I stare at Alois, admiring my handiwork. The small cuts and bruises on his perfect, porcelain skin, the way he trembles under my gaze. My exquisite, personal plaything exposed for my eyes only. 

I dived in, pinning his arms down as I sank my teeth into his collarbone. " (y-y-y-y/n)" Moaned Alois as I sucked on his tender and soft skin marking him with another hickey. 

I then moved onto his torso, kissing and sucking the area violently. " A-ahhhhh it hurts (y/n)" he yelped. Smirking, I moved up to his face pressing our lips together and shutting him up. "Mmmmmmmm" mumbled Alois. 

My arm snakes into his boxers stroking his erection while my other handcuffs his two wrists above his head restraining him.   
He quivers under the unexpected touch and whimpers quietly. 

I pull his boxers off in one swoop exposing his fully hard member. I grab and pump it at a steady pace while massaging the tip with my thumb aggressively. "F-f-fuck! Please give me more (y/n)" He begs. "Aww begging already? How cute" I coo. 

Just as he is about to cum I stop and remove my hand completely. "W-w-wait (y/n) please carry on I was nearly there!" He Pleaded   
I instead reached for the hidden drawer again, this time pulling out an enormous strap-on. 

Alois' eyes widen with terror at the thick dildo before him. He gulps "please be gentle (y/n)"   
My eyes light up with hunger and greed at his comment "oh come on Alois you should know better than to say that my darling!" I giggled sadistically. 

Stuffing the dildo part onto Alois' mouth for lubrication. "You better lick this the best you can if you don't want this to hurt Alois" I warned him. He nodded his head desperately eager to get the foreign object out of his mouth.

Once fully prepared I hurled his legs onto my shoulders for a better angle and slammed into him without a warning. 

His deep blue eyes immediately shot open and his screams of pain and pleasure-filled the soundproof room. 

"No it hurts it hurts it hurts (y/n) please stop I beg of you" 

"Oh? Your body tells me otherwise my dear". 

I point to his rigid erection and pump it once more while thrusting in and out of his loose asshole at a quick pace.

"(Y/n) I'm coming!!!" 

"No not yet baby hold on a bit longer" 

Alois nods knowing nothing good will come from being disobedient. I thrust a few more times hitting his G spot repeatedly. 

" Cum for me" I command 

"F-fuckkkkkkk Master!!" Alois screamed while biting his bottom lip until blood started to drip.

I pull out of Alois and took off the soaking wet strap on. 

"Alois look what a mess you made" I said as I untied the handcuffs, tossing them to the side, while I lean my body against the headboard. 

"I'll take care of it right away master" cooed Alois seductively sticking out his tongue marked with the Faustian contract. 

I untied my silk robe as Alois eagerly crawled towards me on all fours, his ass high in the air swaying side to side. 

The touch of Alois' tongue was bliss, he skillfully manoeuvres it around my Labia and clitoris hood then gently slides into my vagina stimulating my walls. 

"Fuck you're good at this Alois" I moan as I grab him by the hair and shoves his face deeper. 

"Alois I'm coming" I warned

"Yessss fuckkkkk" I yelled as I came on Alois

He eagerly licked it all up like a cute puppy and laid down to rest on the bed covers. 

I regained my breath quickly, dressed myself in my ivory coloured nightgown and Alois in his white one then called for my maid to run us a bath to get cleaned up. 

Time skip to when they're resting in bed after cleaning up~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I love you (y/n)" Muttered Alois as he laid on my lap. 

"I love you too my sweet Alois" I whispered into his ear while stroking his soft, golden locks. 

The End


End file.
